Benutzer Blog:The NoX/The Big One eine Fan Fiction von NoX / N.K
So. Nun will ich diese Wunderbare Platform nutzen um auch hier meine Fan Fictions zu präsentieren. Über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich freuen. Hier gleich die ersten paar Kapitel Grüsse '-NoX' The Big One ' ''(by NoX N.K) ''Kapitel 1 Prolog'' '15.04.2537 Militär Kalender 14:34 Uhr ' 'Innere Kolonie des UNSC Sigma Octanus IV ' '''An Bord einer Fähre im Orbit von Sigma Octanus IV Tausende Kilometer über der Oberfläche saß Nate Arsens nun dort an Bord einer Fähre die ihn weit weg von seiner Heimat bringen würde. Die gigantischen schneeweißen Strände für die Sigma Octanus IV bekannt war, zogen sich über den gesamten Planeten und waren ein deutlicher Kontrast zu den grünen und blauen Ozeanen die mehr als die Hälfte des Planeten bedeckten. Dann waren dort noch die Wälder die mit ihren gigantischen Bäumen ein Zufluchtsort für viele verschiedene Tierarten waren. Dort wo der Wald grenzte waren meist kleinere Städte oder United Nations Space Comand Kasernen und Verwaltungsbüros zu finden. Der Planet war ursprünglich nur als Verwaltungszentrale für neue Kolonien gedacht gewesen, doch als das Department of Commercial Shipping erkannte dass dies ein perfekter Urlaubsort war und man dort eine menge Profit scheffeln konnte, kamen dort schon bald nach dem UNSC die ersten Kolonisten an und setzten dort Fuß. Unter den Pionieren waren auch Nates Urgroßeltern, so hatte man es ihm erzählt. Obwohl Sigma Octanus IV offensichtlich das Paradies war, viel es ihm trotzdem nicht schwer diese Idylle zu verlassen. Er suchte das Abenteuer, er strebte nach den weiten des Weltalls. Um ihn herum verrenkte sich ebenfalls einige Person die Köpfe um durch das kleine eckige Fenster zu gucken und einen letzten Blick auf ihre Heimat zu werfen. Nate hatte sich, wie viele seiner Freunde freiwillig bei der UNSC Navy eingeschrieben. Erst hatte er noch bedenken was den Militärdienst anging, aber schlussendlich ließ er sich von seinem besten Freund Zhen breitschlagen und schrieb sich zusammen mit ihm beim UNSC ein. Die Raumfähre drehte spürbar und Sigma Octanus verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld und der Bug eines matt grauen Raumschiffs drängte sich in ihr Blickfeld. Nate hatte zwar schon des öfteren die Kriegsschiffe des UNSC gesehen, aber er war noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er einem so nahe gewesen. Zhen saß zitternd vor aufregung neben Nate und staunte über den Anblick der Schiffskonstruktion. Ein Netz aus Rechteckigen, miteinander verschweißten Platten zog sich über den Gesamten Rumpf. Dieses Muster wurde nur von einzelnen Unebenheiten und einigen Kreisrunden löchern unterbrochen. Zhen war so beeindruckt dass er ein langes „Wow.“ von sich gab. Der Pilot der Fähre bemerkte dies und antwortete Schroff: „Was gibt es da zu bestaunen? Die Overcoming of all borders ''ist ein Gottverdammtes Wrack. Wer Nichteinmal so etwas erkennt hat in der Navy nichts verloren.“ Wenn Nate ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätte hätte Zhen sicherlich irgendetwas getan was er später wieder bereut hätte. Dies wäre nicht das erste mal der Fall gewesen. Stattdessen blickte Zhen nur mürrisch drein und zeigte aprubt den Mittelfinger in Richtung des Cockpits. Nate konnte sich keinen Lacher vergreifen. Er und manch anderer hier an Bord kannten Zhen und sein Aufbrausendes Temperament schon seit einigen Jahren. Trotz der Tatsache dass sich viele seiner bekannten und Freunde sich bei den Marine Corps eingeschrieben hatten war Nate erleichtert zu sehen dass sich einige bekannte Gesichter unter den Insassen befanden. An seiner linken Seite saß Zhen, ein paar Sitze weiter saß ein ziemlich dünner und sehr bleicher, junger Mann dessen Vater in der Stadt eine ziemliche Berühmtheit war. Dieser war der Held irgend einer Schlacht, dessen Namen Nate allerdings entfallen war. Ein etwas älterer Mann mit Glatze der genau gegenüber von Nate saß und ihm zunickte war einst Nates Nachbar gewesen bevor er aus einem Grund der Nate jedoch unbekannt war auf eine Militärakademie versetzt wurde. Zu Letzt, fiel Nate noch eine etwas dickere Person auf, die er schon des öfteren zuvor in der Schule gesehen hatte. Dieser wurde stets von seinen Schulkameraden wegen seinem etwas dickeren äußeren gemobbt. Nate hielt sich stets aus so etwas heraus, er wollte nicht den Helden spielen oder gar selbst als Mobbing opfer enden. „Hey du Norf, sieh mal da.“ Aufgeregt stupste Zhen ihm in die Hüfte und deutete mit der anderen Hand aus dem Fenster auf den Schiffsrumpf. „Was ist da?“ „Jetzt hast es verpasst.“ Sagte er enttäuscht. Nate schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war zwar von dem Anblick beeindruckt, aber nicht in solchen maßen wie Zhen es anscheinend war. Die Fähre wurde spürbar langsamer. Es erhalte ein hohes quietschen und dann das klicken der hydraulischen Andockstelle die die Fähre umfasste. Die Stimme des Piloten ertönte aus dem Cockpit: „Ladys, wir währen an Bord. Bleibt Sitzen bis jemand kommt um sie abzuholen.“ Der extrem kleinwüchsige Pilot trat in den Raum, „Keine scheiße Bauen. Gnade demjenigen der seinen scheiß in meinem Vogel liegen lässt.“ Mit erhobenem Finger schritt er durch das offene Schott und Verlies die Raumfähre. „Also Leute ihr habt's gehört, keinen scheiß Bauen in SEINEM Vogel.“ Ertönte es aus einem hinteren Eck des Raumes. Dort saß ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langem blonden Haar der lauthals über seinen eignen Witz lachte. „Was'n dass für ein Spinner?“ Hörte Nate jemanden außerhalb seines Blickwinkels Fragen. Nachdem der langhaarige Mann sich wieder beruhigt hatte stand er auf und Verbeugte sich immer noch Grinsend. „Micael Jaston mein Name. Mit wem habe ich das vergnügen?“ Einige Leute die ihn anscheinend kannten, stöhnten auf. Kichernd setzte der Mann sich wieder auf seinen Platz und setzte ein extrem breites Grinsen auf, dass eher krank als fröhlich aussah. Zhen beugte sich rüber zu Nate: „Oh mein Gott. Was ist das für ein Psycho? Ich glaub wir haben nen Fehler gemacht.“ Bis auf das gelegentliche kichern des potenziellen Gestörten war schweigen unter den Rekruten eingekehrt. Nach, von Nate gefühlten, drei Stunden ertönten Schritte außerhalb des Transporters und eine dünne Frau mit Schulterlangem Haar in zerknitterter Uniform trat herein. Ihre auffälligen grüne Augen hoben sich deutlich ab von den schmalen Lippen oder den geschmeidigen, markanten Wangen. Dies Frau hatte etwas an sich was Nate ein ungutes Gefühl verlieh. Er wusste nur nicht genau was es war. Mit ihren stechenden Augen musterte sie die Runde und nickte zufrieden. Dann fing sie mit ernster Stimme an zu sprechen: „Guten Tag Zusammen. Ich bin Leutnant Krugov. Ich werde sie nun geleiten. Folgen sie mir.“ Alle taten was sie von ihnen verlangte und sie alle verließen zusammen den Passagierraum. Der breite, Stählerner Gang außerhalb der Fähre war schlecht beleuchtet und tauchte somit viele teile in Dunkelheit. Dieses Panorama erinnerte Nate leicht an einen Horrorfilm aus alten Zeiten. Die Kolonne bog in einen breiteren Korridor ab und hatte dabei beinahe den Fähreinpiloten umgerannt der im gleichen Moment um die ecke kam. Dieser schenkte den Rekruten einen finsteren blick und lief hörbar Fluchend zurück zu seinem Schiff. Der Korridor führte sie vorbei an dutzenden Seitengängen und Schotten. An vielen von ihnen leuchteten Warnlampen oder hingen Warnschilder. Einige der Rekruten tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander während Leutnant Krugov sie durch den langen Korridor führte, aber eine Ernsthafte Unterhaltung wollte anscheinend niemand beginnen. Sie begegneten einigen Männern in roten oder grünen Overalls die hastig den Gang entlang eilten. Keiner von ihnen grüßte sie oder blickte ihnen direkt in die Augen. Eine unbehagliche Aura hang in den Gängen dieses Schiffes. In einem der dunklen Felder endete der Gang und die Gruppe hielt inne. Krugov trat an ein Tastfeld heran und drückte einige Knöpfe. Mit einem leisen zischen öffnete sich die Tür und gab einen Weitflächigen Raum preis. „Dies hier ist eine Kryokammer.“ Sie wies auf eine reihe länglicher, gepolsterter Röhren die Etwas schräg an der Wand lehnten. “Diese sind eure Betten für den restlichen Flug. Sie werden dort eingefroren und dann, sobald wir unser Ziel erreicht haben, wieder geweckt. Nun bitte ich sie sich ihrer Klamotten zu entledigen und in den Spinden dort drüben zu verstauen.“ Eine Junge, zierliche Frau meldete sich zu Wort. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber gibt es keine getrennten Umkleidebereiche?“ Leutnant Krugov guckte sie nur schräg an. „Um Gotteswillen, stellen sie sich nicht so an. Sie sind keine dreizehn mehr. Oder haben sie noch nie nen Nackten Mann gesehen?“ Gelächter ertönte. Und man konnte deutlich das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern einiger Männer sehen. „Ich warne sie!“ Mahnte sie mit stählerner Stimme. „Wenn irgendjemand von euch seine Finger nicht bei sich behält oder sonst etwas tut was mir nicht gefällt, werfe ich euch höchst persönlich raus!“ Jetzt war jegliches Grinsen von den Gesichtern verschwunden. Teils mit langgezogenen Gesichtern liefen die gerade gemaßregelten Rekruten zu den Spinden. Nate öffnete die Tür einer der ersten Schränke und bemerkte das es in dem Schrank zwei Behälter gab. Auf dem einen stand: -Klamotten-, auf dem anderen: -Wertsachen-. Nate genierte sich erst ein wenig, doch dann erklang die kalte stimme des Leutnants in seinem Kopf und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er streifte sich sein Verwaschenes Hemd vom Körper und warf es zusammen mit seiner dunklen Jeans in den Behälter, gefolgt von seiner Unterwäsche. „Mist.“ sagte er zu sich als ihm einfiel dass er wohl noch besser seine Taschen hätte leeren sollten. Er fischte seine Hose aus dem Behälter und leerte diese. Zwei Taschentücher, eine Brieftasche und seine Hausschlüssel die er unabsichtlich mitgenommen hatte, kamen zu tage. Er warf alles in den anderen Behälter und schloss daraufhin die Tür des Spinds. Er drehte sich um und ging hinüber zu Zhen der ebenfalls entblößt vor seinem Spind stand. „Irgendwie erfrischen, findest du nicht?“ Scherzte dieser während er rhythmisch seinen Körper bewegte. „Bah. Hör auf damit. Das will keiner sehen.“ Sagte Nate mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Nach und nach fanden sich alle zu kleineren Gruppen zusammen. Alle starrten stur auf Augenhöhe und keiner Wagte es seinen blick zu senken. Alle standen in Gruppen, alle außer eine fleischige Person die alleine in einer Ecke stand. Zhen bemerkte auf wen Nate achtete. Er nickte in seine Richtung. Die beiden liefen hinüber zu dem ebenfalls entblößten. Dieser guckte verdutzt und beschämt zugleich als sich Nate und Zhen zu ihn stellten. Zhen machte einen schritt auf ihn zu „Hey wie geht’s? Wie heißt du?“ Mit rotem Kopf und und leiser Stimme stammelte er vor sich hin, “To..hnana.“ Nate guckte verwundert und hakte nach. „Wie meinen?“ Der Junge Mann holte Luft und setzte noch einmal an. „Mein Name ist Thomas.“ Zhen nickte übertrieben und stellte sich vor. „Ok. Ich bin Zhen und mein Freund hier heißt Nate.“ „Du kommst auch aus Heaven City oder? Ich habe dich schon auf unserer Schule gesehen.“ Thomas schluckte, „Nein. Ich wohne woanders.“ Nate zuckte mit der Augenbrauen. So etwas verklemmtes war ihm selten untergekommen. Er wollte gerade noch einmal nachhaken als sich von hinten schritte näherten. „Hallo zusammen. Wir haben uns noch nicht einander vorgestellt?“ „Ach du scheiße.“ Rutschte es Nate heraus. Hinter ihm stand wie er bereits erahnt hatte, der Psycho der sich mittlerweile anscheinend schon überall Freunde gemacht hatte. „Was willst du?“ Fragte Zhen mit drohender Stimme. Er ignorierte ihn einfach und trat in die Gruppe. „Wir habe noch keine Bekanntschaft gemacht. Dürfte Ich erfahren wie die Herrschaften heißen?“ Mit einem prompten und einfachen „Nein.“ Drehte sich Zhen um und lief zu einer anderen Gruppe. Nate wusste dass er es bereuen würde, stellte sich jedoch trotzdem vor. „Ich heiße Nate, Und dies hier Ist Thomas.“ Nate ersparte es seinem stillen Kameraden mit dieser, äußerst unangenehmen Person zu reden. „Sehr nett von dir. Es Freut mich dich Kennen zu lernen. Mein Name lautet Micael Jaston. Ich bin sicher...“ „Angetreten!“ Brüllte der Leutnant. Jaston verging mit einem male das Lächeln und eine ernste Mine ersetzte es. Promt lief er zum Leutnant und stellte sich mit erhobener Brust vor sie. Die Leute versammelten sich rund um den Leutnant. Einige der anwesenden, wie zum Beispiel Micael Salutierten sogar. „Stehen sie bequem. Sie sehen hinter mir die bereits erwähnten Cryo Chambers. Jeder von ihnen legt sich in eine. Rechts über ihren köpfen befindet sich ein Schlauch. Diesen nehmen sie in den Mund. Wenn sie drinnen liegen schliessen sie die Augen und Atmen sie tief ein. Die Kammer schließt sich automatisch. Verstanden? Gibt es noch Fragen?“ Der blasse Mann dessen Vater so berühmt war, hob die Hand. „Was passiert dann genau mit uns?“ Fragte er. „Das werden sie jetzt herausfinden.“ Antwortete sie mit eine schmalen lächeln auf den Lippen. „Los jetzt. Alle rein da. Und nicht vergessen. Augen zu und durchatmen.“ Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen und lehnten sich an die harten. Nate lief Zhen hinterher und legte sich neben ihn in eine der dutzenden Kapseln. „Na dann, gut Nacht.“ Sagte er zu Zhen und blickte über sich. Wie es der Leutnant erklärt hatte hing Nate ein Schlauch über dem Kopf. Er zog daran und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Das zerkaute ende des Plastikschlauches schmeckte säuerlich. Er blinzelte noch einmal und dann Kniff er die Augen zusammen und Atmete tief durch. Eine eiskalte Flüssigkeit drang schlagartig in Seine Lunge ein. Er hätte es wieder ausgespuckt wenn er nicht bereits zu Eis erstarrt wäre. 'Kapitel 2 allein auf diesem Boot' '''26.04.2537 Militär Kalender 16:03 Uhr ' Innere Kolonie des UNSC Irgendwo im Slipspace Richtung Reach ''' '''An Bord der UNSC Overcoming of all borders Alles zerfressende Kälte und das Gefühl gleich zu ersticken. Dies war das alles was Nate in diesem Moment fühlte. Schwer hustend und würgend versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen. Als ihm ein erster Atemzug gelang, setzte ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl ein das allerdings sogleich von mörderischen Kopfschmerzen abgelöst wurde. „Uhhh. Man, ich fühl mich als wär ein Auto über mich gerollt.“ Sprach Nate Kopf schüttelnd während er versuchte aus der Röhre zu steigen. Zu seinem bedauern endete dieses vorhaben allerdings mit einem heftigen Sturz auf den Linoleum Boden. Wäre er bei klarem verstand gewesen hätte er dies sicherlich als einen sehr peinlichen Moment abgestempelt, nackt auf dem kalten Boden liegend, doch er sah dass er nicht der einzige war der mit seinem Gleichgewicht Probleme hatte. „Steh auf Kumpel.“ Sprach ihn jemand an. Nate griff die Hand die ihm gereicht wurde. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann den er noch nie zuvor in seinem leben getroffen hatte, stand vor ihm. Er schätzte sein alter auf Mitte zwanzig. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte er in einem eigenartigen Dialekt. „Ja, ja. Danke es geht schon.“ Antwortete Nate mit heißerer stimme. „Mir ging es nicht anders bei meinem ersten Cryogang. Die haben euch ins kalte Wasser geworfen was?“ Nate zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wandte sich zu Zhens Cryochamber zu. Diese öffnete sich in selbigen Moment, verdeckt unter Schwaden aus eisigem Nebel kam eine hustende Silhouette zum Vorschein. Nate stütze ihn und half ihm aus dem eisigen Sarg. „Alles ok?“ Fragte der dunkelhäutige Mann auch Zhen. Langsam gelangten ihm seine ersten tiefen Atemzüge und sein starkes Husten beruhigte sich. „Wer ist dass?“ Fragte er ohne den Kopf zu heben. Der Mann zuckte leicht zusammen. „Oh sorry. Hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist David.“ Er reichte Nate seine Hand.“ Nate nahm sie entgegen und erwiderte den festen Händedruck. „Nate Arsens, angenehm.“ Zhen zog sich an der ausgestreckten, hilfsbereiten Hand hinauf. „Zhen Dimiskiy.“ „Wo kommt ihr her? Eurem Dialekt nach kommt ihr nicht von der Erde. Würde auf Sigma Octanus schätzen. Stimmts?.“ Zhen versuchte etwas zu sagen, brachte allerdings nur ein heiseres krächzen hervor bevor seine Stimme versagte. „Stimmt. Sigma Octanus. Dervert City.“ Ergänzte ihn Nate. „Respekt. Hab gehört dort soll es recht angenehm zu Leben sein.“ Antwortete er sichtlich beeindruckt. „Wo kommst du her?“ fragte Nate nach. „Meine Heimat,“ sagte er, „ist das wunderschöne Episeight V. Der Planet auf dem man einfach mal gewesen sein musste.“ Nate hob die Augenbrauen. Episeight V war im allgemeinen als Drecksloch bekannt. Er war überdurchschnittlich nahe an der System eigenen Sonne. Es herrschte mindestens eine Temperatur von sechzig Grad Celcius. Das Gestein auf dem Planeten hat einen besonders hohen Titan Anteil und ist deshalb eine wichtiger Lieferant für die Schiffswerften des UNSC. Der einzige Grund dass dort überhaupt Menschen lebten. Die wenigen hunderttausend Einwohner waren für ihre Hartnäckigkeit und ihr stählernes Durchhaltevermögens bekannt, danach sah David allerdings nicht aus. Argwöhnisch musterte Nate ihn. „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen dass der Sommer dort sehr angenehm ist.“ Sagte Nate in einem leichten Ton von Ironie. „Naja. Schönheit ist schließlich Ansichtssache.“ Fügte Zhen im abwertenden Tonfall hinzu. David lachte und entblößte dabei eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne. „Ja da hast du sicherlich Recht. Aber nun mal zur Gegenwart. Lasst uns unser Sachen holen, ich zumindest hab keine Lust hier völlig nackt rumzustehen.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wandte sich Zhen ab und ging voran. Nate verabschiedete sich von seinem neuen Bekannten und folgte seinem Freund. Dieser nickte Nate nur zu und begab sich in den hinteren Bereich des langgezogenen Raums. „Was hast du gegen ihn?“ Wurde Zhen von Nate gefragt. „Ich weiß nicht, er ist irgendwie viel zu Nett.Und er sagte doch er käme von Episeight. Nach einen von denen sah er mir nicht aus. Viel zu groß und und dünn. “ Nates Vermutungen wurden durch Zhen wieder einmal untermauert. „Hmm.“ „Wenn du mich fragst,“ er unterbrach sich als er einer Pfütze aus erbrochen auswich, „ der lügt wie gedruckt. Das ist bestimmt so ein Gossenkind dass es irgendwie durch die Musterung geschafft hat.“ Die beiden hielten vor ihren Spinden inne und stellten zu ihren erschrecken fest dass ihre gesamte Kleidung durch orangefarbene Overalls eingetauscht wurden. „Och nee.“ Nates Mundwinkel fielen nach unten. „Was fällt denen ein?“ Protestierte jemand der anscheinend die gleiche Entdeckung gemacht hatte, lautstark und zog somit einige argwöhnische Blicke auf sich. Nate hatte es schon früh gelernt dinge hinzunehmen. In dieser Hinsicht unterschied er sich am größten von dem eher Temperamentvollen Zhen. Seine Mutter erinnerte ihn ständig an ein altes Sprichwort, - Gegensätze Ziehen sich an -. Zwar war er selten einer Meinung mit der alten Frau aber in diesem Punkte behielt sich allerdings Recht. Nate versuchte in den regelrecht nach Kunststoff stinkenden Anzug zu schlüpfen. Zhen hatte es bereits Geschafft sich den fast Hautengen Anzug anzuziehen. Er guckte an sich hinunter und gab seine Meinung mit einem lauten: „Ach du verdammte scheiße!“ kund. „Worauf hab ich mich nur eingelassen? Das sieht nicht nur scheiße aus, es ist auch noch unbequem und man riecht in dem teil schlimmer als ein Bottich voller Klebstoff.“ Dieser Vergleich brachte Nate zwar zum lachen, zu seinem bedauern musste er allerdings sofort feststellen das dies keine Übertreibung war. Wilde Flüche und Beschimpfungen hallten quer durch den Raum. Zhen zupfte und zog hektisch an seinem Anzug herum. Nach einigen Minuten erstarben die Morddrohungen und Flüche und auch die letzten verließen ihre Cryosärge und zogen sich an. Nate warf einen blick in die runde. Es hatten sich wieder einzelne Gruppen in den Gängen zwischen den Spinden gebildet. Er erspähte auch Micael der unaufhaltsam auf den armen Thomas einredete. Dieser sah in seiner Uniform aus wie ein Stück Nanduswurst. art Laufvögel die verwand mit Moas sind. Nate schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Anblick. „“Wenigstens,“ sagte Zhen, „haben sie uns unsere Wertsachen da gelassen.“ Er griff in den Behälter und nahm seine Besitztümer an sich. Vergebens suchte er eine Hosentasche in der er sein Hab und Gut stecken konnte. Ein Augenrollen verriet was er in diesem Moment dachte. Er klemmte sich seine Brieftasche unter den Arm und verschränkte diese. „Wann kommt eigentlich mal einer und sagt uns wies abläuft?“ Nate zuckte mit den Schultern „Würde ich auch gern wissen.“ Nach zehn ereignislosen Minuten kam David um die ecke. „Habt ihr ne Ahnung was die von uns erwarten?“ „Mit Nichten. Aber ich denke mal der Leutnant wird uns einweisen.“ „Fragt sich nur wann die kommt. Ziemlich unangenehme Person finde ich.“ Von dem einen auf den anderen Moment wurde es plötzlich dunkel im Raum. „Was zur ...“ Kaum hatte David zum Satz angesetzt, erbebte das Schiff ein wenig und die Lichter sprangen wieder an. Viele reagierten panisch und vereinzelt ertönten hysterische schreie. Nate der bei der eigentlich sachten Erschütterung trotzdem das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, kam wieder auf die Beine. „Was war dass?“ „Bestimmt Rebellen, die hilflose Rekruten des UNSC abschlachten wollen.“ scherzte David. Zhen der äußerst angetan von dieser Art Humor war, lachte Laut. Nate musste schmunzeln. „Nein aber jetzt mal im ernst. Was war das?“ Er hätte eine Antwort von David oder Zhen durchaus bevorzugt, stattdessen meldete sich Micael zu Wort. Dieser hatte sich ihnen unbemerkt genähert. „ Hallo zusammen. Ich kann euch beruhigen und mit Sicherheit garantieren dass der kurzzeitige Stromausfall und die danach folgende Erschütterung auf den austritt aus dem Slipspace zurückzuführen ist. Dies ist des öfteren der Fall bei älteren Modellen von UNSC Überführungsfähren. Und das jetzt niemand kommt beweist nur mal wieder dass“ Zhen's Hand griff nach Micael's Kragen und schüttelte diesen heftig durch. „Hast du es immer noch nicht Kapiert? VERPISS DICH! Dein scheiß Gelaber geht nicht nur mir auf die Nerven.“ Er stieß ihn von sich weg auf den Boden. Viele der außenstehenden Lachten oder Applaudierten sogar. Das sonst so zwanghafte Lächeln von Micaels Lippen verschwand für einen kurzen Moment, kam dann allerdings mit einem leichten Ausdruck von Bitterkeit wieder. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stand er auf und verließ den Gang. David und Nate waren die einzigen in der Gruppe die nicht über diesen Vorfall lachen konnten. Zhen der sich offensichtlich über seinen Triumph amüsierte, wurde von zwei Männern zu sich gewunken und dort freudig begrüßt. David bemerkte das laute Seufzten Nate's. „Ziemlich wild dein Kumpel.“ Sagte David. Mit einem weiteren seufzten pflichtete Nate ihm bei. Nur wenige, schweigsame Minuten später ertönte das schrille Geräusch einer altmodischen Trillerpfeife. Erwartungsvoll und etwas nervös begaben sich die herangehenden Navs zur Quelle des Geräuschs. Kapitel 3 Much … 26.04.2537 Militär Kalender 17:09 Uhr ' '''Innere Kolonie des UNSC ' '''Orbit des Planeten Reach An Bord der UNSC Overcoming of all borders Wie erwartet stand Leutnant Krugov vor ihnen. Ihre Streng zusammengebundenen Haare die nur durch eine einzelne Strähne verunstaltet wurden, vielen wie bereits beim letzten treffen nicht annähernd so auf wie ihre bedrohlich strahlenden Augen. Nates ungutes Gefühl schien sich zu bestätigen als sie mit ihrer dominanten und fesselnden Stimme anfing weitere Schritte zu erklären. „Wir werden in wenigen Minuten dem nahen Orbit des Planeten Reach erreichen. Ich werde nun ihre Vollzähligkeit überprüfen. Wenn ihr Name genannt wird, geben sie sich zu erkennen.“ Die Nächste halbe stunde Verbrachte sie damit gelangweilt die Namen der Anwesenden ab zu klappern. Als dies erledigt war und -nur- vier Personen nicht anwesend waren setzte sie fort. „Überprüfen sie ob sie all ihre Wertgegenstände bei sich haben. Das UNSC haftet nicht für Verluste.“ Ohne auf die Reaktion der Rekruten zu warten, setzte sie erneut an. „Nun denn. Bilden Sie eine gerade Zweierreihe!“ Die Anwesenden taten wie geheißen und standen nach nur wenigen Sekunden in einer fast geraden Linie. Der Leutnant Begutachtete argwöhnisch die Formation. „Ihr habt Glück dass ich nicht für eure Ausbildung zuständig bin.“ Kommentarlos lies sie diese Aussage im Raum stehen und ging mit schnellen Schritten voran. „Folgen Sie mir.“ Erneut durchschritten sie die engen Korridore mit den vielen geschlossenen Bereichen. Jedoch waren die Gänge im Gegensatz zu ihrer Ankunft jetzt völlig Menschenleer. Sie hielten vor der Lande Bucht in der sie auch angekommen waren. Die Tür war allerdings verschlossen. „So ein Mist.“ beschwerte sich der Leutnant. Sie drückte mit einem Finger in ihr rechtes Ohr. „Captain? Krugov hier. Wo bleibt der verdammte Pilot schon wieder?“ Eine kurze Pause entstand als der Knopf in ihrem Ohr ihr Antwortete. „Verstanden.“ Der Leutnant drehte sich um und sprach zu den Rekruten: „Es wird noch eine weile dauern bis der Transport eintrifft.“ Ihr strenger Blick wanderte durch die Menge während sie Sprach. Die Rekruten verließen ihre Reihe, begannen zu Reden und verteilten sich auf dem engen Korridor. Nate spürte Zhens Zeigefinger der ihn an stupste. „Hey. Ich muss dir später mal ein paar Leute vorstellen. Manche von denen hier sind echt in Ordnung. Einer zum Beispiel kommt sogar von der Erde.“ „Jo. Wenn du das sagst.“ Nate hatte im Moment keine besonders große Lust auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm. Nicht etwa weil er Beleidigen oder Böse auf ihn War. Er hatte im Moment einfach nur keine Lust sich irgendwelche halbstarke Sprüche oder Behauptungen anzuhören. Also kehrte er ihm den Rücken und drängte sich durch die Massen ehe Zhen die Chance hatte ihn erneut an zusprechen. Seine Flucht war erfolgreich und eine Pleite zu gleich. Nur wenige Schritte später stand er Krugov gegenüber. Ihr alles durchdringender Blick starrte ihn an. Verlegen lächelte er sie an. Diese äußerst unangenehme Situation hielt einige, (für Nate sehr lange) Sekunden an. Die meisten Rekruten hatten sich vom Leutnant abgewendet und waren in Gespräche verwickelt. Nate war also gewisser Maßen alleine mit ihr. Alleine, eingemauert aus einem Kreis aus Menschen. Er zuckte zusammen als er bemerkte dass er der Frau vor sich immer noch entgegen lächelte. Sein einziger Gedanke in diesen, für ihn äußerst Peinlichen Moment, war es zu verschwinden. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Der Leutnant ergriff, diesmal mit schwer Akzent das Wort. „Was Gucken sie so dämlich?“ Nate spürte wie ihm der Schweiß die Stirn hinunter rannte. Er schluckte einmal schwer und Stammelte: „Ähm. Es tut mir leid.“ Er machte übertrieben lange Pausen zwischen den Sätzen, weil er nicht recht wusste was er entgegen sollte. Aber dann fiel ihm Spontan eine Frage ein die ihm schon bei seiner Ankunft stellen wollte. Verlegen setzte er an. „Dürfte ich sie was fragen?“ Die Züge der Frau bleiben unverändert, was Nate leicht verstörte. Er entschied sich dafür die Frage trotzdem zu stellen. „Vielleicht Irre ich mich, aber es kommt mir so vor als ob alle auf diesem Schiff irgendwie, … wie soll ich es sagen? Irgendwie deprimiert aussehen, damit will ich niemanden bel ... Nate hielt abrupt inne als er es Bemerkte. Der Mund der relativ jungen Frau war zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengeschrumpft und ihre Augen zu kleinen schlitzen durch die ihre Augen bösartig funkelten, geschrumpft. Ihr Gesicht lief Knallrot an, was ganz im Gegensatz zu Nates Gesicht war. Dieser wurde nämlich kreidebleich als er bemerke was er geweckt hatte. „Entschul ...“ Wie ein gigantischer Vulkan donnerte Krugovs stimme ihm entgegen. „WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN? WOLLEN SIE ETWA DAMIT SAGEN DASS WIR DANKBAR SEIN SOLLEN AUF SO EINEM KAHN IRGENDWELCHE KLEINEN NEUNMALKLUGE DURCH DAS HALBE UNIVERSUM ZU SCHIFFEN? WOLLEN SIE MIR DAS DAMIT SAGEN!“ Nate dem nun endgültig jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht entwichen war versuchte vor der Gefahrenquelle zu fliehen. Mit geballten Fäusten Schritt sie auf ihn zu. Bis auf das Überdurchschnittlich laute Atmen der Soldatin war es still geworden. Sie kam noch einen schritt näher auf Nate zu. Sein Herz raste als er schleunigst versuchte in der Menge zu Verschwinden. Entkräftet stolperte er durch die Massen bis er einen falsch gesetzter Schritt seine Flucht mit einer harten Landung beendete. Keuchend Rappelte er sich auf und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Die höhnischen blicke der versammelten interessierten ihn dabei reichlich wenig. Er blickte sich um und bemerkte dass wer direkt vor ihm stand. Ein gebräunter, durchschnittlich Großer und zugleich fettleibiger junger Mann mit wilder Frisur. Nate kannte ihn noch aus seiner Grundschulzeit. Dort hatte dieser Junge stets alle gemobbt und Terrorisiert. Dies änderte sich allerdings schlagartig als etwas sein Leben veränderte. Nate hatte es damals nicht verstanden, aber die Mutter dieses mittlerweile total verbitterten Mannes ist damals an einem Tragischen Ereignis ums Leben gekommen. Mit einem knappen: „Hey.“ Verabschiedete sich Nate von den alten bekannten und drängte sich weiter durch die verstummten Massen. Zu seiner Verwunderung spottete keiner oder lästerte über ihn. Wahrscheinlich da jetzt jeder das wahre ausmaß von Krugovs Charakter kannte. Sein blick wanderte über die höchst verschiedenen Gesicherter die ihn umgaben. Die meisten von ihnen waren entweder Gelangweilt oder geringfügig Belustigt. Nur wenige Schritte später entdeckte er ein vertrautes Gesicht. Gezielt lief er auf David zu der sich durch seine dunklere Haut klar von der Menge abhob. Er stellte sich neben ihn und begrüßte sie mit einem knappen nicken. Dieser stellte den Kopf schräg und fragte Nate was passiert sei. „Lass uns nicht darüber Reden.“ Antwortete Nate in einem abwertendem Ton. „Wie du meinst. Aber wenn du schon mal da bist, darf ich dir meine Brüder vorstellen?“ Er verwies auf zwei junge Männer die etwa im gleichen alter wie David zu sein schienen, ihm aber in keinster weise ähnelten. Nate reichte einem der beiden Männer die Hand. Er war etwa gleich groß wie David (also deutlich größer als Nate es war), war allerdings wesentlich abgemagerter. Seine spitzen Knochen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der weißen Haut ab. „Hi. Ich bin Nate.“ Ebenso wie David, hatte der Mann der sich mit tiefer stimme als Patrice vorstellte, einen sehr kräftigen Händedruck. Nate wandte sich der anderen Person zu und und begrüßte ihn auf die selbe Art. Der ebenfalls weißhäutige Mann fiel vor allem durch seine weit auseinander stehenden Augen und seiner Vollglatze auf. In einem Selbstbewussten Ton stellte er sich ebenfalls vor. „Hey. Ich bin Jersey. Kannst mich Jes nennen:“ „Freut mich. Ihr seid nicht richtig verwandte oder?“ Fragte Nate der von den unterschiedlichen Hautfarben Irritiert war. „Dort wo wir herkommen,“ Antwortete ihm Patrice, “zählt es nicht welche Hautfarbe du hast, wie alt du bist oder woher du kommst. Wir sind Brüder seit vielen Jahren.“ Nate war von dieser Einstellung beeindruckt. In den Großstädten die Nate kannte herrschte stets das Gegenteil. Wer Glück hatte war in einer Gang. Wer es nicht war, galt als Außenseiter und wurde Gemieden oder gemobbt. Nate blieb dies erspart weil er sich stets an Zhen gehalten hatte. Dieser war allseits beliebt und war immer ganz vorne mit dabei wenn es irgendetwas interessantes gab. Zhen... Nate hätte ihn fast vergessen. Nate verabschiedete sich höflich von seinen neuen Bekannten und machte sich wieder auf die suche nach Zhen. Zu seinem Glück Interessierte sich niemand mehr für den Vorfall und das Gemurmel der etlichen Rekruten erfüllte den Gang allmählich wieder mit Leben. Nate musste nicht lange suchen bis er das von ihm gesuchte Gesicht erblickte. Er wurde sogleich mit den Worten: „Was war das für ne Aktion? Haust vor mir ab und Stresst mit der da rum.“ begrüßt. Nate blockte mit der knappen Bemerkung, „Später.“ ab und gesellte sich zu ihm. „Wie du meinst.“ Sagte sein gegenüber Schulterzuckend. Eine ganze weile verharrten sie in Stille, bis Zhen schließlich das Schweigen brach, „Ich bin mir nicht mehr all zu sicher ob das ganze hier die richtige Wahl war.“ Beinahe gleichgültig liefen ihm die Worte über die Lippen. Nate guckte ihn verwundert an. Mit hochgezogenen Braune fragte er . „Wie bitte? Warum?“ Zhen war derjenige der Nate zum UNSC Geschleppt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht.“ Er stockte. „Ach vergiss es. Wann kommt eigentlich dieser Verdammte Transport?“ Nate überraschte der plötzliche Themenwechsel nicht. Dies war seine Art wenn er nicht über etwas reden wollte. Aber er wusste auch dass es besser war jetzt nicht nachzuhaken. So verfielen sie wieder in schweigen. Nur wenige Minuten später erbebte der Gang leicht unter dem dumpfen Zusammenstoß von Metall auf Metall. Mit einem Maschinenellen Geräusch verband sich die Fähre mit der Schleuse. „Reihe Bilden!“ Ertönte das befehlshaberische Bellen Krugovs. Ihre ohne hin schon dominante Stimme hörte sich jetzt noch einmal um einiges schärfer an als zuvor. Die versammelten taten wie ihnen geheißen und Formierten sich. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand durch die dunkle Luke ins innere des Transporters. Als Nate an Krugov vorbei kam lief es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken. Er war erleichtert sie nicht wieder sehen zu müssen. Oder zumindest hoffte er dies inständig. Schnell verbannte er sie aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche. Das Innere des Schiffs, dass auf den reinen Personentransport ausgelegt war, wurde nur von wenigen roten Lampen beleuchtet die alles in ein sattes rot tauchten. Der Platz in der Kabine war optimal genutzt. Vier ausgepolsterte Sitzreihen mit, schätzungsweise jeweils Platz für 30 Personen zogen sich durch den Raum. Die Rekruten hatten also meist die freie Platzwahl. Die beiden Freunde setzten sich nebeneinander in die hintersten Sitze der mittleren Reihe. Von dort aus hatte man nicht nur eine gute Sicht auf die geöffnete Pilotenkabine, sondern auch über den restlichen Raum. Als er sich setze viel ihm sogleich der dicke Thomas auf. Dieser Saß ihm schräg gegenüber. Nate grüßte ihm und bekam nach einigen Zögern ein klägliches Nicken als Antwort. Von Micael war allerdings nichts zu sehen. Allmählich hatte jeder Rekrut einen Platz gefunden und es sich bequem gemacht. Die Schotten schlossen sich und die Lichter erstarben. Ein Mann in Uniform und einem verdunkelten Helm der sein Gesicht verbarg, trat aus dem Cockpit. „Hallo zusammen.“ Er nahm den Helm ab und das Gesicht eines Braunhaarigen, gut durch trainierten Mannes kam zum Vorschein. „Mein Name ist Jack und wir werden uns in Zukunft wahrscheinlich noch öfters zu sehen bekommen. Ich werde vielleicht sogar einige von ihnen auch unterrichten. So viel dazu. Schnallt euch nun bitte alle an und bleibt auch während dem Fug sitzen bis ich euch etwas anderes sage. Also. So viel dazu.“ Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nate war erleichtert. Der Pilot hatte einen Sympathischen Eindruck hinterlassen. Dies gab ihm Hoffnung dass nicht alle Ausbilder vom selbigen Kaliber wie Krugov waren. Ein leises Surren steig an bis es zu einem beinahe schon unerträglichen Brummen wurde. Er wollte sich gerade die Ohren zu heben, da erlosch das Geräusch bereits wieder. Lediglich eine leichte Vibration verriet das der Antrieb des Schiffs sie hinaus in die Weiten des Alls brachte. Das Schiff erzitterte erneut ein Wenig bis es endgültig zum Stillstand kam. So dachte Nate zumindest. Eine ruckartige Beschleunigung drückte ihn gegen seine Armlehne und lies ihn beinahe auf Zhens schoss landen. Dieser kämpfte jedoch mit den gleichen Problemen. Hätte er sich nicht angeschnallt, hätte er jetzt wohl ein Riesen Problem gehabt. Allmählich trat die Schwerelosigkeit ein und der Druck der auf ihnen lastete verschwand. Ein erstauntes: „Wohaaa.“ entglitt Zhens Kehle als dieser sich wieder senkrecht in seinen Sitz gehievt hatte. Nate bemerkte dass er sich unbewusst in seine Lehnen verkrallt hatte ohne es zu merken. Der matt-rote Kunststoff war stark eingedellt und kehrte nur allmählich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück. Jacks stimme ertönte aus den Lautsprechern. „Wir werden nun etwa zwanzig Minuten in Schwerelosigkeit verbringen, trotzdem bitte ich euch sitzen zu bleiben.“ Mit einem klicken verabschiedete er sich wieder. Zhen konnte sichtbar seine Aufregung kaum unterdrücken. Aufgeregt rutschte er auf seinem Sitz umher. Nate bedauerte es dass es keine Fenster gab. Er hatte vorhin mitbekommen dass sie nach Reach gebracht werden. Er hätte es zu gerne einmal in Original gesehen. Er kannte den Planeten nur aus dem Internet oder von den Rekrutierungsplakaten die überall verteilt waren. Er wusste dass Reach neben der Erde der am besten befestigte Planet war. Das UNSC hatte bestimmt die verschiedensten Raumschiffe aller arten dort Stationiert. Auf den Anblick derer Freute er sich wahrscheinlich am meisten. Nun musste er es halt hinnehmen dass sie keinen Ausblick auf den Planeten haben. Aber er war sich sicher diese bei anderen Gelegenheiten zu sehen bekommen. Er lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich. Er genoss das erleichternde Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit die ihn in seinen Sitz hin und her wippen lies. Er hatte plötzlich irgendwie eine ungute Vorahnung als Jacks Stimme durch die Lautsprecherboxen erhalte. „Fest halten. Wir treten in einer Minute in die Atmosphäre ein. Bitte Ruhe bewahren. Gleich wird es Wild.“ Kapitel 4 und Drüber 26.04.2537 Militär Kalender 19:34 Uhr ' '''Innere Kolonie des UNSC ' '''Im Anflug auf den Planeten Reach An Bord der UNSC Fähre 7334-J / ''Wild Daisy'' Jacks Prophezeiung bewahrheitete sich. Exakt 60 Sekunden nach seiner durchsage erbebte das Schiff heftig unter den gigantischen Kräften die auf es einhämmerten. Ein Stetiges Auf und Ab Schüttelte sie durch und verlangte den Sicherheitsgurten das letzte ab. Nates Kopf wurde so dermaßen hin und her geschüttelt dass er fest damit Rechnete dass dessen gesamter Inhalt sich jeden Moment verselbstständigen würde. Tief ein und Ausatmend versuchte er dem Druck Herr zu werden und somit das wirklich unangenehme Gefühl ab zu schütteln. Sein Unkonzentrierter Blick driftete dabei zu Thomas hinüber. Dieser Saß total verkrampft mit weißem Gesicht in seinem Sitz und Kniff verbissen die Augen zusammen. Man sah ihm deutlich an dass ihm dieser Ritt nicht bekam, doch was Nate wirklich Beunruhigte war dessen Nebensitzer. Dieser sah noch um einiges Mieser aus. Mit wirr umher springenden Blicken zappelte dieser in seinem Sitz umher. Mit einem mal fing er an um sich zu fuchteln und in alle Richtgen zu Boxen. Anstatt etwas zu unternehmen wich Thomas so weit er konnte in seinem Sitz zurück. Wäre Nate nicht durch seinen Gurt Gefesselt wäre er sofort aufgesprungen, in dieser Situation jedoch konnte er nur beklommen dort sitzen und das Unglück mit ansehen. Andere Nebensitzer versuchten bereits ihn zu Fixieren, hatten jedoch wenig Erfolg. Immer noch unter heftigen Turbulenzen schaffte der hellblonde Mann sich los zuschnallen. Schlagartig riss es ihn aus seinem Sitz hinaus. Schreiend krallte sich der Mann an seine Armlehne als ihn die unbändigen Naturgewalten durch den Raum schleudern wollten. Dann geschah es. Er lies los. Das hysterische Gebrüll wurde Lauter als dessen Körper wie durch Geisterhand gelenkt Nate Entgegen flog. Erschrocken hob er beide Arme um sich zu schützen. Eine kurzen Augenblick später nahm er nichts mehr wahr. Sein Blickfeld schwand, seine Gedanken zerflossen und seine Glieder verloren jegliches Gefühl. Es wurde schwarz. -Feuriger Schmerz-... … … … … -Schmerz- … … … „Etwas tut mir Weh.“ … … … ... -„Schmerzen müssen vermieden werden.“- … … ... „-Sie sind unangenehm.-“... … ... -“Es ist ungemütlich.-“ … … -Was ... was ist es?“- ... -“Es ist … „ Schlagartig öffnete Nate die Augen. Das allgegenwärtige schwarz verblasste Allmählich als erst Weiße dann bunte Flecken sein Sichtfeld einnahmen. Ein flüstern erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Danach ging alles schnell. Mit einem Ruck wusste er wieder was passiert war und wo er sich befand. Von seinem Sitz gerutscht Hang er in seinem gelockerten Gurt. Sein Schädel dröhnte. Er wollte sich gerade an den Armlehnen hochziehen als ihm ein höllischer Schmerz durch die Arme fuhr. Jaulend lies er sich wieder fallen, was ihm noch Größere schmerzen bereitete. Er Blickte schreiend auf seine Arme hinab. Beide brannten schlimmer als Feuer. Der Schmerz wischte das lähmende Gefühl von Taubheit hinweg und lies ihn erkennen dass es Zhen war der auf ihn Einredete. „Heeey Hallo? Nicht bewegen hab ich doch Gesagt.“ „Dann hilf mir doch hoch, verdammt!“ Stammelte Nate. Er Spürte wie ihn hilfreiche Hände an der Hüfte packten und ihn in seinen Sitz zurrück Hievten. Die Miene vor Schmerz verzogen nahm er einige Tiefe Atemzüge bevor er sich erkundigte. „Was ist Passiert? Ich meine. Was hatte der Kerl?“ „Keine Ahnung. Es scheint niemand an Bord zu sein der ihn Kannte. Und den Kerl hats ziemlich übel erwischt.“ Nate verwies auf die andere Seite der Sitzreihe. Einige Leute hatten sich um einen regungslosen Körper versammelt. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Jack der hektisch gestikulierte und den Rekruten Anweisungen gab. „Sind wir schon Gelandet?“ „Nein. Noch nicht. Wir sind aber schon im Anflug.“ Versicherte ihm Zhen. „Na dann.“ Im selben Augenblick trat Jack an sie heran. Erst musterte er Nate mit Argwöhnischem blick dann begann er im scharfen Ton zu Nate ein zureden. „So nen scheiß Ärger hatt ich wirklich noch nie mit solchen wie euch. Naja. Besser als an der Front rum zu hängen. Wie dem auch sei. Und was fehlt dir?“ „Naja. Meine Arme hat es erwischt. Soweit ich gerade Beurteilen kann war das aber auch schon alles.“ „Solange es weiter nichts ist. “ Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln machte er auf dem Absatz Kehrt und ging hastig zurück ins Cockpit. Gerade als Nate dachte er hätte sich gerade nur über ihn Lustig gemacht kam er wieder mit etwas in der Hand. „Hier, lass die auf deiner Zunge zergehen.“ Jack hielt ihnen die Flache Hand vor den Mund und kippte ihn die die Tabletten in den Mund. Der bittere, Kupfer-artige Geschmack verteilte sich in seinem Gesamten Mundraum. Nur wenige Sekunden Später setzte die Wirkung ein. Jack wandte sich an Zhen. „Du bist sein Freund nicht wahr? Achte ein bisschen auf ihn und Pass auf dass er sich nicht selbst weh tut.“ „Wird gemacht.“ Mit einem Nicken Verlies Jack sie erneut und ging hinüber zum anderen Opfer. Nate spürte wie die betäubende Wirkung einsetzte und seine Schmerzen zu einem dumpfen, kaum noch feststellbaren Pochen zusammenschrumpften. Völlig Benebelt wäre Nate beinahe aus seinem Sitz gerutscht wenn Zhen ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. „Gehts dir gut?“ Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte er ihn mit großen Augen an; „Joa. Mir geht’s …... mir geht’s bestens.“ Mit einem mal hatte er auch ein ziemliches Taubheitsgefühl auf der Zunge, was ihm das Sprechen erschwerte. Aber es war ihm gerade so ziemlich egal. Alles weitere kam ihm wie ein unwirklicher Traum vor. Er sah wie es auf einmal hell wurde einige Männer mit einer trage hinein kamen und jemanden weg brachten. Danach kamen zwei Leute an und setzten ihn in einen Rollstuhl und schoben ihn hinaus. Hinaus in die helle unbekannte Welt. Es war Spät in der Nacht als er mit zwei verbundenen Armen aus der Klinik entlassen wurde. Die Medizinischen Standards auf Reach waren atemberaubend. Die Nanitenbehandlung hatte nur wenige Minuten Gedauert und seine Knochen wahren wieder voll hergestellt. Fast jedes seiner Arm- und Handgelenke war ausgekugelt und an verschiedenen Stellen angerissen. Er war also im großen und ganzen geheilt. Die Ärzte jedoch hatten ihn dazu gezwungen noch einige Stunden zu Ruhen bevor er wieder los durfte. Dem anderen Opfer ging es nicht so gut. Die tatsche dass dieser eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte und kaum ein Knochen nicht zertrümmert war, ließen darauf schließen dass es ernst um den Mann stand. Nate fragte sich schon die Ganze zeit wie ein Mensch der Geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, es durch die Ärztliche Kontrolle Geschafft hatte. Was es auch war, er würde es so bald wohl nicht erfahren. Der Mann würde für Mehrere Wochen nicht entlassen werden. Und falls er es überstehen sollte bezweifelte Nate dass man ihn erneut zum Militärdienst zulassen würde. Wenn er dann überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage wäre. Er selbst hätte hatte also noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt. Nun befand er sich in einem Kleinen Raum mit Fenster, lag auf seinem Bett und genoss die ruhe bis plötzlich jemand an der Tür Klopfte. „Ja?“ Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Marine in voller Uniform trat ein. „Nate Arsen?“ „Ja. Was gibt’s?“ „Ich bin hier als ihre Eskorte und habe den Befehl sie zu ihrer Gruppe zurück zu führen sobald sie entlassen und Bereit sind.“ „In Ordnung. Es trifft sich gut dass jemand hier ist. Ich bräuchte nämlich Hilfe beim Ankleiden.“ Nate's Haar sträubte sich an den Gedanken sich mit seinen zwar geheilten aber noch nicht Strapazierfähigen Armen in den hautengen Nylonanzug zu Zwängen. „In Ordnung. Ich habe bereits ihre Uniform bei mir. Währen sie dann so weit?“ Nate Richtete sich auf und Rutschte aus seinem Bett. Vorsichtig öffnete und schloss er seine Hände um die Kälte aus ihnen zu vertreiben. Der Schmerz blieb zwar aus jedoch fühlten sich seine Glieder nur halb so vertraut an wie er es gern hätte. „In Ordnung. Helfen sie mir bitte beim Umkleiden.“ Nach nur Wenigen, (zu Nates Erleichterung, schmerzfreien) Minuten betrachtete Nate sich im Spiegel. Dass was er dort betrachtete entsprach schon eher dem was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Der im UNSC-grün gefärbte Aufzug passte ihm wie angegossen. Er wirkte darin sehr Formell. Er stopfte noch schnell seinen Overall in die Tasche und gab diese dem Mann in die Hand. „In Ordnung. Wir können gehen.“ Der Marine schritt voraus und hielt Nate die Tür auf. Er verließ den Raum und betrat den Korridor. Der Mann schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hörte wie sie sich automatisch Verriegelte und im Raumes inneren irgend eine Lüftungsanlage ihren Betrieb aufnahm. Das Duo begaben sich als erstes zu einem terminal wo Nate sich abmelden sollte. Im anschluss begaben sie sich zum Ausgang der Klinik. Das Krankenhaus war Größer als er zuerst Angenommen hatte. Gerade als er dachte den Haupteingang erreicht zu haben, öffnete sich die Tür und offenbarte nur einen Innenhof den es erst einmal zu Passieren galt. Selbst zu dieser Späten Stunde war dort noch einiges los. Dutzende Krankenpflege, Roboter, bandagierte und viele ältere Personen gingen alle ihren hektischen oder gemütlichen Tätigkeiten nach. Nate hatte sogar ab und an einige Probleme seinen Führer nicht zu verlieren, doch mit etwas Hartnäckigkeit schaffte er es bis zum Ausgang ohne ihn zu verlieren. Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Hospital angekommen folgte er ihm zu einer automatisierten Fahrzeug Ausgabestelle. Der Mann betätigte einen Knopf bezahlte mit einem Fingerabdruck den er auf einem leuchtenden Feld hinterließ und trat von dem Tor zurück aus dem Sekunden später ein schwarzer Hog heraus gerollt kam. Nate setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz des schweren Geländewagens. Der Motor dröhnte auf als er an geworfen wurde. „Fährt das UNSC mit solchen Karren rum?“ Fragte nate verwundert als er die Ausstattung des Fahrzeugs begutachtete. Ein Getränkehalter, Audio port und Leder bezogenen Sitze wahren schon äußerst ungewöhnlich für ein Militärfahrzeug. „Schön wärs. Das ist mein Privatwagen. Und den Sprit muss ich am ende bestimmt wieder selber Zahlen.“ Die Beide Lachten. „Na. Wie dem auch sei. Wir haben einen langen weg vor uns.“ Stundenlang Kurvten sie durch die gigantische Großstadt deren Hochhäuser weit über die Wolken Ragten und scheinbar bis in das Unendliche Ragten. Zehntausende Fahrzeuge waren unterwegs und das Meer aus verschiedenfarbigen Lichtern wurde durch das „Big-City“ Panorama untermauert. Sie brauchten alleine schon Stunden um den Bezirk zu verlassen und weitere vierunddreißig Ampeln mussten sie hinter sich lassen bis die Häuser langsam Schrumpften und der Verkehr flüssiger Wurde. Während der fahrt unterhielt sich Nate ausgiebig mit dem Soldaten der, so wie er erfuhr Olando hieß. Sie plauderten ausgiebig über dies und das, lachten über alte Geschichten und stellten sich gegenseitig unzählige Fragen. Die beiden unterhielten sich prächtig. Viele weitere Stunden fuhren sie auf einer eher weniger befahrenen Landstraße stets gerade aus, bis auf einmal in der Ferne ein hell beleuchteter Komplex zum Vorschein kam. Als sie näher kamen erkannte Nate dass der vermeintliche Komplex lediglich eine Pförtneranlage war.Diese bestand aus einigen hölzernen Baracken und einen Dreistöckigen Haus das sich hinter einem Meterhohen Stacheldrahtzaun befand der hunderte Meter weiter in der finsteren schwärze der Nacht verschwand. Als sie sich den am Haus befestigten Schranken näherten verlangsamte Olando das Fahrzeug und hielt schließlich vor zwei Salutierenden UNSC Mariens an. Die Zwei bewaffneten Männer Kontrollierten ihre Papiere und Untersuchten noch Kofferraum und Unterseite des Fahrzeugs. Nach einer ausgiebigen Untersuchung durften sie Passieren und wurden noch mit einem Salut verabschiedet. Sie fuhren eine gut befestigte Straße entlang. Zur rechten Seite sah man Riesige Trainingsanlagen so weit das Auge Blickte. Das gesamte Areal war gut Ausgeleuchtet und bescherte gelegentlich einen guten blick auf die Dort trainierenden Einheiten Preis. Auf der Rechten Straßenbahnseite war In der Ferne war ein Wald Gebiet zu erkennen an dessen Horizont im Rhythmischen Takt rote, grüne, gelbe und lilane Lichter aufleuchteten. Verwundert erkundigte sich Nate bei seinem Begleiter. „Dort werden gerade Truppenübungen durchgeführt. So wie ich das erkennen kann werden dort einige Schlachtsituationen simuliert. Was genau gerade gemacht wird kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Nicht gerade meine Stärke. Auf jedenfalls sind die Jungs grade hart am Trainieren.“ „So spät noch? Muss ja ein scheiß Job sein.“ Sein Fahrer Lachte auf. „Da magst du recht haben. Aber denk dran wer dir den Arsch retten wird wenn die Rebbies kommen.“ Erneut mussten beide lachen. Die restlichen Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Sie bogen auf einen steinernen weg ein und hielten vor einer Vielzahl an hölzernen Baracken die gleich aufgebaut waren wie die diese an der Zollstelle. Dort vor eine der Baracken wartete bereits eine Person in den Schatten auf sie. Die beiden verließen den Hog und gingen auf die Person zu. Ein älterer Mann mit Dunkeleren Haaren die bereits von einigen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt waren begrüßte sie und reichte Nate freundlich die Hand. „Danke ihnen Preschker. Sie dürfen Abtreten.“ Olando Salutiere zackig und nickte Nate noch einmal zu bevor er wieder in sein Fahrzeug stieg und in die Richtung fuhr aus der sie gerade gekommen wahren. „Willkommen Rekrut. Ich habe von ihrem Unfall gehört. Tragisch aber es scheint dass sie fit genug sind um die ersten Tage zu überstehen.“ “ „Ja Sir. Voll und Ganz Sir.“ „Das wollte ich hören. Folgen sie mir nun. Ich werde sie zu ihrem Mannschaftsquartier bringen.“ Der Mann holte eine antike Pfeife aus seiner Hemdtasche und setzte sie sich an den Mund, machte aber während dem gesamten weg keinerlei Anstalt diese Anzuzünden. Sie blieben vor einer Baracke mit der Nummer 33 Stehen. „Sie teilen sich ein Stockbett mit einem ihrer Kameraden. Es ist das dritt letzte auf der linken Seite.“ „Sir.Danke Sir.“ Der alte Mann merkte noch an dass er Morgen um halb sechs Geweckt werden würde. Er solle versuchen schnell Schlaf zu finden. Nate verabschiedete sich höflich von ihm und betrat die längliche Holzhütte. Es war Stock finster und nur im hinteren Eck leuchtete noch ein schwaches Licht. Er Ging auf es zu und bemerkte dass das Leuchten von seinem Bett aus kam. Zu seiner Erleichterung bemerkte er dass Zhen in der oberen Etage des zweistöckigen Bettes lag. Das Leuchten auf seinem Bett wurde von einem kleinen Grafiktablett erzeugt. Auf diesem Stand mit Großen Buchstaben sein Name. Nate setzte sich gerade auf sein Bett als von oben Zhens stimme ertönte und etwas unverständliches Murmelte. „Morgen.“ Wies Nate ihn ab und stieg notgedrungener maßen in Klamotten in seine Koje. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Er hatte einen Anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Aber er war sich sicher dass dies noch nicht einmal der Anfang war. Kapitel 5 Ort wird euer Zuhause sein ... 27.04.2537 Militär Kalender 5:29 Uhr '' ''Innere Kolonie des UNSC '' ''UNSC Ausbildungslager auf Reach Innerhalb des Rekruten Schlafsaals 33 Schlagartig wachte Nate auf als ihm Bewusst wurde dass er sich nicht in seinem Bett Zuhause befand. Obwohl er die Augen noch geschlossen hatte spürte er dass gerade jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen und Blickte in den, von Künstlichen Licht geflutete Raum. In dessen Mitte Standen zwei Personen. Ein Mann in einer grau-grünen Uniform und Olando. Er sah ziemlich müde aus. Nate war sich sicher dass ihm letzte Nacht kein Schlaf gegönnt wurde. Noch vor sich hin dösend schloss er für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal seine Augen, bis er plötzlich von dem schrillen Geräusch einer Trillerpfeife aus seinem schläfrigen Zustand gerissen wurde. Hellwach lag er nun in seinem Bett. Stöhnend wollte er sich aufrichten als ihm ein dumpfes Pochen durch die Arme donnerte und ihn daran erinnerte dass er diese fürs erste schonen sollte. Also rutschte er behutsam von seiner Matratze. Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend stand er nun dort. Außer ihm waren nur wenige andere bereits aufgestanden. Unter denjenigen war auch Micael der sich nur wenige Bettreihen vor Nate befand und gerade seinen Bettgefährten wach rüttelte. Nate Nickte ihm begrüßend zu, dieser erwiderte den Gruß mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Erneut ertönte das metallische Geräusch der Trillerpfeife. Nun regte sich auch Zhen. „Ohhhhh. Ich hätt es wissen müssen.“ Murmelte er und schwang die Füße über den Bettrand. „Guten Morgen Prinzessin. Gut Geschlafen?“ Begrüßte ihn Nate scherzend. „Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst mich nicht an-schwulen.“ Sagte er und verpasste Nate einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Alle sofort Aufstehen! In Fünf Minuten habt ihr eure Uniformen angelegt und die Betten gemacht.“ Brüllte der Mann in der Grauen Uniform. „Danach Stellt ihr euch in einer geraden Linie am Gang vor euren Betten auf! Auf geht’s!“ Da Nate bereits angezogen war machte er sich daran die Betten zu machen. „Hast du etwa in Klamotten gepennt?“ „Meine Knochen sind zwar wieder zusammengeflickt aber es brennt trotzdem höllisch wenn ich sie zu hastig Bewege.“ „Hmm. Dafür sind deine Klamotten jetzt aber etwas ...“ Er machte eine Pause als er sich sein Hemd überzog. „… zerknittert. Warte ich helf dir gleich.“ Vorsichtig legte Nate seine Bettwäsche zusammen, zog alles straff und stopfte die Überdecke unter die Matratze. Sein prüfender Blick wanderte über das Bett. Hier und da straffte er noch eine Falte doch im großen und ganzen war er zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Zhen hatte sein Bett bereits fertig und machte sich nun daran Nates Uniform wieder in einen annehmbaren Zustand zu bringen. Hastig stopfte er dessen Hemd wieder in seine Hose und half ihm beim Schuhe anziehen. Als sie alles erledigt hatten waren sie zwar fast die letzten, jedoch gab es immer noch Rekruten die in aller eile versuchten ihre Betten zu richten oder hastig ihre Schuhe schnürten. Als die fünf Minuten verstrichen waren, standen fast alle Rekruten in einer Akkuraten reihe und ließen sich von dem Perfektionistischem blick ihres neuen vorgesetzten mustern. Langsam schob Zhen seinen Kopf zu Nate hinüber und Flüsterte ihm zu. „Der Typ heißt Jordan. Ziemlich mieser Typ.“ Nate ahnte bereits dass dieser Mann aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt war wie Krugov. Er nahm sich vor den Ball flach zu halten und lieber nichts zu riskieren. Erst jetzt fand Nate die Zeit den Raum etwas genauer zu Begutachten. Ein langer weißer Gang zog sich von der Tür ausgehend gerade durch den Raum. Entlang dieses Ganges standen in exakten reihen jeweils fünfundzwanzig Betten. Und vor den betten standen die circa fünfundvierzig Rekruten. Viele bekannte Gesichter waren unter ihnen. Thomas und Micael teilten sich eines der Doppelbetten. Nate sah seinen ehemaligen Nachbarn schräg gegenüber. David oder dessen Freunde waren nirgends zu entdecken. „Pass auf, er kommt.“ Flüsterte Zhen ihm zu. Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, stand Jordan auch schon vor ihnen. Argwöhnisch untersuchte er erst das Bett. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden nickte er zufrieden. Dann musterte er Zhen und anschließend Nate. „Du. Ich habe gehört was ihnen passiert ist. Sein sie sich allerdings im klaren dass ich keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen werde. Verstanden?“ „Sir ja Sir!“ „Mein Name ist Captain Jordan. Merken sie ihn sich gut, denn wir werden die nächsten Wochen miteinander verbringen.“ „Sir ja Sir!“ Er Nickte einmal und zog dann ohne weitere Regung zog der Colonel weiter. Nate wunderte sich erneut darüber das die Navy solche Leute einstellte. Dieser hier machte eher den Eindruck wie ein eingefleischter Ausbilder bei den Marine Corps. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte Jordan seinen Kontrollgang vollendet und stand wieder an der Seite des Jungen Olandos. „Meine Herren. Ich muss sagen dass es einige unter ihnen gibt die wissen wie man sich im UNSC zu benehmen hat. Ich werde es nun für all diejenigen unter euch die es nicht wissen, EINMAL erklären. Also Passen sie gut auf.“ Die nächste halbe Stunde wurden den Rekruten Dinge wie zum Beispiel das ordnungsgemäße Salutieren, die richtige Anrede für Personen, Männlich und Weiblich, Rang gleich und Rang höher, einfache Protokolle und viele weitere Dinge beigebracht. Dinge die eigentlich ein fast jeder von ihnen bereits kannte. Entweder aus dem Privaten Umfeld oder weil sie eine der strengen Militär Schulen des UNSC besucht hatten. Bei Nate war ersteres der Fall. Sein Vater war Besatzungsmitglied auf einem UNSC Schiff. Jedes mal wenn er ihn und seine Mutter besuchen kam hatte er ihm die Raumhäfen von Sigma Octanus gezeigt und lange Ausflüge mit Nate unternommen. Ab und an hatten sie sogar zusammen einige Flüge im Raumsimulator unternommen. Nate hatte sich als kleiner Junge vorgenommen das er eines Tages zusammen mit seinem Vater hinaus in die weiten des Alls fliegen würde und dass sie dort zusammen große Abenteuer bestreiten würden. Dieser Kindliche Traum hatte sich natürlich lange aufgelöst, seine Begeisterung für die Navy hielt allerdings bis zum heutigen Tage an. Das verschwinden seines Vaters vor Sechs Jahren hatte daran nichts geändert. Nate wurde aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen als Jordan gerade demonstrierte wie man Ordnungsgemäß Zu Antworten hatte wenn er von jemanden etwas gefragt wurde. „Sir, Ja Sir!“ oder „Sir, Nein Sir! Mehr will ich nicht haben. Kurze Präzise antworten. Verstanden?“ Als ihr Vorgesetzter seine Ansprache Beendet hatte erkundigte er sich ob es noch Fragen gäbe. Einige Fragen wurden gestellt und schnell und exakt beantwortet. „Nun gut.“ Fuhr er fort. „Euer erster Tag wird folgender maßen ablaufen. Ihr werdet heute an einer Ansprache teilnehmen. Euer Ausbildungsleiter und das Lehrpersonal wird euch dort vorgestellt und einige andere wichtige Dinge werden Besprochen. Dies wird mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Gegen 0800 werden wir uns erneut treffen. Nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte, nickte er seinem Begleiter zu. Olando hob den Rechten Arm und bat alle Rekruten ihm zu folgen. Nate fröstelte es als er die ersten Schritte nach draußen machte. Die Sonne ging gerade erst über dem Horizont in weiter ferne auf. Auf der gigantischen Trainingsanlage jedoch herrschte bereits reger Betrieb. Dutzende Pelican Truppentransporter zogen ihre Bahnen am Himmel und zogen dem Horizont entgegen, etliche Warthogs, große Transporter, voll besetzte Busse und sogar einige schwer gepanzerte Fahrzeuge fuhren auf den Straßen ihren Zielen entgegen. Auf den Trainingsbereichen selbst befanden sich Hunderte von Soldaten die, so wie Nate vermutete, schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen waren. Sie erklommen meterhohe Hindernisse, rannten im Slalom um stählerne Hindernisse herum, hangelten sich über tiefe Abgründe, krochen durch Schlamm und Wasser während die Ausbilder knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg schossen. Auf einem Bereich etwas außerhalb trainierten einige den Waffenlosen Kampf oder übten sich auf eine der etlichen Anlagen im schießen. Die kühle Luft war gefüllt von dem anspornenden Geschrei der Ausbilder, dem ratternden Geräusch abgefeuerter Waffen und dem dröhnen der etlichen Motoren und Turbinen. All die neuen Eindrücke weckten Nates Lebensgeister und er spürte wie es ihm in den Fingerspitzen kribbelte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich auch der letzte Rekruten vor Baracke 33 versammelt. Nate blickte nach links und bemerkte dass die meisten der anderen Behausungen ebenfalls besetzt wahren und dessen Bewohner ebenfalls bereits auf den Beinen waren und sich ebenso wie Nate, Zhen und die anderen vor ihren Baracken versammelt hatten. Jordan wandte sich an die versammelten vor Baracke 33. „Alle mal her Hören! Es werden gleich Busse auftauchen die sie anschließend zu Ihrem Ziel bringen werden. Stellen sie sich in einer Geraden Linie auf und Betreten sie so den Transporter. Zum ersten Mal sprach die gesamte Abteilung im Chor. „Sir, Jawohl, Sir!“ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag